Glad You Came
by TheEliteLabRatsLover
Summary: What happens when Cisco and Caitlin find out Barry can sing and dance? Cisco, of course, finds a way they can all benefit from it. (Birthday fic dedicated to Pink-Libra-Girl! )


**Wow...I am so... _so_ sorry. This is seriously late! Argh, I feel so bad! DX**

 **This fic is dedicated to the one and only: Pink-Libra-Girl! :D I couldn't decide what to write, so I sort of combined a couple of things, and voila this masterpiece (atrocity) was born! I'm so sorry for the lateness, and the fact that it's so bad but hey, I've been out of practice haha. So, I hope you at least get SOME enjoyment out of it! Oh, and happy Thanksgiving!**

 **BTW, this girl is freakin' AMAZING and writes THE BEST STORIES so GO CHECK OUT HER ACCOUNT! You will NOT regret it!)**

* * *

"What? Are you crazy, Cisco?" Caitlin asked as she and Cisco walked down the hallways of S.T.A.R. Labs. She shook her head with a sigh, exasperation lacing her features.

"Look, just picture it; we could be billionaires!" Cisco exclaimed, eyes wide with excitement at his new idea. His brilliant business venture, as he preferred to call it, or as Caitlin deemed it; 'another one of his hare-brained schemes', which Cisco had only responded with a hand clutching onto his chest in mock hurt- _your closed mind has me wounded deeply_ -was to start selling Flash merchandise.

He personally believed it could be huge.

But of course, Caitlin had shot it down before his sentence had even been finished, the first time he had brought it up. That's right; first time. Cisco was nothing if not persistent. Caitlin suddenly stopped mid-stride, turning slightly and giving him her patented _'seriously?'_ look.

"I take that back. You _are_ crazy." She declared, though her eyes held a sparkle of amusement in them. but Cisco was paying her no mind, as his brows furrowed and his ears picked up a faint sound.

"Wait, wait, shh," He mumbled, reaching his hand out to stop her from speaking, and squinting his eyes slightly as if it could somehow heighten his senses. He paused, speaking only once he was sure the sound was still going. "Do you hear that?" He asked quietly as he looked back at her, and she frowned, shaking her head slowly.

"Listen," He stated lightly, and she looked at him for a moment longer, unsure, before surrendering to his command. After a moment, her frown deepened, as she strained her neck slightly when she finally heard it.

"What _is_ that?"

"It sounds like singing..." He hesitated, before looking back up at her once more. "It sounds like it's coming from the corridor." Cisco declared, and just like that, he was off to the main room, like a man on a mission; Caitlin following close behind.

He was not expecting the sight that greeted him. It was Barry, walking, no, _dancing_ around the room, cleaning and putting things away, while also _singing_. The crazy part? It was actually _good_.

 _The sun goes down, the stars come out, and all that counts, is here and now, my universe will, never be the same, I'm glad you came..._

Caitlin stood in the doorway, amazement and wonder lighting up her eyes, while Cisco could only stand there slack-jawed and dumbfounded. Barry's feet tapped, _angelically_ as Cisco would later tease him about it, against the floor as he moved with experienced grace. He hummed the intro music to the popular song, before jumping back into the lyrics; quite literally. Cisco and Caitlin shared an awed look as they continued to watch their friend from the shadows.

" _Turn the lights out now, now I'll take you by the hand, hand you another drink, drink it if you can, time is slipping away, away from us so stay, stay with me I can make, make you glad you came,_ "

Barry continued to sing, placing misplaced items back on their shelves, and speeding through filing the papers, his voice soft and movements swift. Cisco briefly wondered if Barry has always been like this, or if his powers somehow gave him so much finesse.

Because if he recalled correctly, Barry was a major klutz; at least, that's what Iris said. And in the time Cisco had gotten to know him, he couldn't say he disagreed.

He made a mental note to ask him about that later.

In the mean time, he continued to enjoy the free concert his friend was unknowingly giving him. The song began to come to an end, and Cisco watched the superhero spend the rest of his energy on his grand finale. Dang, the man might have been a klutz but his dance moves were on _point_.

 _The sun goes down, the stars come out, and all that counts, is here and now, my universe will, never be the same, I'm glad you came, I'm glad you came..._

Barry, with one final spin, slid across the floor, breathing hard but still singing with the softest voice Cisco had ever heard, sang the last notes, before a bright smile lit up his face. Cisco, having no shame whatsoever in watching his friend, stepped out of the shadows first, clapping his hands with a look of pride on his face.

And in that moment, oh, there was nothing Cisco would have wanted more than a picture of Barry's face when he realized someone was there. It was _priceless_. _Maybe I can get one from the security cameras_ , he distantly mused.

"Oh, bravo, _bravo_!" Cisco applauded, Caitlin following suit as she walked up beside him.

"You guys...you guys saw that?" Barry panted, trying to hurriedly stand up, but instead slipping on the floor and having to grip the table to get up. Cisco's brows furrowed in confusion. How the man could go from Michael Jackson to Tony Carlson was beyond him. _Anywho_...

"Uh, heck yeah, my friend. Dude...why didn't you tell us you had the voice of an angelic choir?" Cisco asked, eyes bright and mouth hung open with amazement while Barry rubbed the back of his neck; a nervous habit of his Cisco had most definitely picked up.

"I, uh, I can't sing," Barry lamely lied, though maybe he believed to be the truth. Cisco guffawed, ready to retort, when Caitlin beat him to it.

"Barry," She began, her other patented 'proud school teacher that is fondly annoyed of her oblivious students' look crossing her face. "Normally I tend to disagree with Cisco and his naive ideas-"

"Hey!"

"But, he _is_ right on this one. You sound like a professional." She finished with an impressed tone of voice.

"Sent straight from Heaven." Cisco added, and Barry looked at them, a frown forming on his face. "But seriously dude, _you_ have been holding out on us." Cisco said, causing Barry to look even more - _is that possible?_ -uncomfortable.

So, Cisco decided to maybe make his friend slightly less uncomfortable; and maybe benefit from it in the long run, himself. "We could make a _fortune_ off of your voice!" He exclaimed, and watched as the frown slid off of his friend's face and was replaced with a smile as he chuckled and shook his head in amusement.

He heard Caitlin's exasperated sigh from beside him but didn't let it stop him. "Seriously, guys! We could even sell little Flash action figures or stuffed dolls that had Barry's voice recorded into them; think of the millions we could earn from it!" Barry laughed at Cisco's enthusiasm.

"There are literally _so_ many things wrong with that idea, man,"

"Not to mention the fact that his voice could be easily recognized and his secret would be out in no time." Caitlin added, her and Barry sharing a twin look before they both began to walk away.

"But guys!" Cisco added, not yet accepting that his plan was useless, while chasing after them. "We could form our own band! We could even call ourselves the Warblers!" He exclaimed.

"How do you even think of that?"

"Yeah, Cisco, not one of your finer names," Caitlin added.

"Fine." Cisco said, accepting defeat for only a fraction of a second. "Wait...One Direction was like super popular but they haven't been the same since Zayn left, right?" He asked, hope in his voice, despite the confused look Barry sent his way as he continued to walk a few steps ahead with Caitlin.

"Yeah, but I don't see how-"

"Then I've got the perfect band name!" Cisco declared, and his two friends stopped before turning around to look at him. "We can call our selves: the New Directions!" Cisco stated in excitement, waving his hand in front of himself in a gesture.

"Because we fight meta-humans, and so far we're the only ones that do that, so we're taking, as I said before as the band name, a _New Direction_!" He declared, watching with joy written all over his face as his friends were both silent for a moment, before Barry started laughing, and soon Caitlin joined in.

"Sure, buddy," Barry decided, laughter still remaining in his voice as he slung an arm around Cisco's shoulders and the trio began moving back down the hallway. And as the laughter of his two best friends echoed in the otherwise empty hallway, he decided that he didn't need fame or fortune.

Having these two as his friends was more than enough for this superhero.

* * *

 **Bum-ba-da! What do ya' all think!? I tried to throw in a Glee reference but feel I have failed miserably. Lol XD Lemme' know if I did or not with a review!**


End file.
